Littlest Robin
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Galaxy Girl appeared and she has a past with Robin. Darkwa and his minions are getting closer to taking over the City. Can Oracle help the Past Super Friends save the Future?
1. Chapter 1

Super Friend Untitled.  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter One We Need Help  
  
~~  
  
This is AU!  
  
~~  
  
1973 At the Hall of Justice.  
  
"Where are Wendy and Marvin?!?" Batman sat down in one of the chairs totally bored.  
  
"Robin joined him laying his head on the table in his arms, "Duh Know."  
  
"They're with their parents for vacation." Superman moved out of the way as Aquaman came running through with something in his hands and a not so happy Wonder Woman running after him.  
  
"Give it back." Growled Wonder Woman.  
  
"Nah. I'd figure I'd keep it." Shrugged Aquaman.  
  
Robin just shook his head, "Stop flirting. She has a boyfriend. And I don't think he's enjoy it at all."  
  
"Robin's right. Give it back or I call Steve." Threatened Wonder Woman.  
  
"Fine.Fine..What's wrong Robin?" Aquaman looked over at the youngest Super Friends.  
  
Robin closed his eyes, "Robin.." came the voice in the whisper, "Whose there?"  
  
"Just relax and let me use you for a minute."  
  
"What?!? Uh." What ever was talking took over Robin's body.  
  
Robin stood up his eyes glowing green, "Super Friends of the pst."  
  
Batman jumped back away from his JR. Partner, "Robin?"  
  
"Put your weapons down there is no need for alarm. My name is Oracle and I need your help."  
  
Superman glared at the stranger, "What have you done to Robin and why do you need our help?"  
  
"Where I am I have no power. Our city has been destroyed. I have to borrow energy from this boy. I need your help because a little girl who has a power that is useful to the enemy has disappeared. The future Super Friends are gone. I can't find them anywhere. If you wish to help then go through this portal. But hurry I only have a little energy left."  
  
A purple portal appeared.  
  
"Lets go Super Friends." Superman flew through the followed closly by Aquaman and Wonder Woman.  
  
Robin collasped after Oracle left him Batman picked him up and ran through the portal.  
  
When they got through they stood their in shock.  
  
Wonder Woman put her hands over her eyes, "I didn't think it was this bad."  
  
Aquaman looked around, "A little girl is lost here? Poor child."  
  
The land was covered in Ruins. Fire and Ash covered most of it. Everywhere you looked you saw dead bodies.  
  
"Whose that?!?" Superman stood in front of Batman who was on the ground trying to rouse Robin.  
  
"Don't worry. It's me Oracle." A girl wheeled up to him in a wheel chair.  
  
"Ok now that we are here who is the girl," Aquaman asked.  
  
Oracle sighed, "Ok here is the story. Six years ago a wizard came to the Super Friends. He said he was performing a test. He wanted to see if they could raise a child. So he made Wonder Woman pregnet. When she had the child it was a girl. They named her Sarah. As she grew they found out that she had something, a power or a trait or a look from each of the Super Friends. She had x-ray vision and can fly just like Superman. She could breath under water like Aquaman. She had black hair like Wonder Woman. Her personality resembled Robin and her quick mind from Batman. She is now six years old. The enemy found out that she had a mysterious power. So now they are after her."  
  
"So why are you worried? She sounds like she can handle herself."  
  
Oracle shook her head, "But she is only six years old."  
  
Robin moaned as he opened his eyes, "What happened?!?"  
  
Batman helped him sit up, "Don't worry we're safe."  
  
"Come we must search."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
Some one help me come up with a title.  
  
I need one badly.-.-;;  
  
Please Review  
  
~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Super Friends  
  
Untitled  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Here is Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
"Ahhh!!!" A piercing scream was heard all over the land.  
  
"That's Sarah!! We must hurry." Oracle wheeled faster.  
  
"Sarah!" yelled Superman.  
  
A tiny voice answered, "S..Superman? Is that you."  
  
Superman swallowed choosing his next words carefully. "Yes it is."  
  
"Is Robin there?!" The voice sound scared.  
  
Superman looked at oracle, "."  
  
Oracle calmly answered, "She is attached to Robin. She likes him a lot."  
  
Superman turned back to where the voice came from, "Yes Sarah Robin is here."  
  
A little black head stuck out from behind a building. Green eyes looked around looking for the Boy Wonder. She found him smiling. She ran to him. "ROBIN!!"  
  
The Super Friends looked on in surprise as the little girl ran out towards them obviously heading to Robin.  
  
She was wearing an identical outfit as Robin. Only she had a skirt and her vest was pink.  
  
Robin knelt down and picked the girl up Sarah hugged his neck tightly. "Where were you Robin? You weren't at the Hall of Justice for three days. I was worried."  
  
Robin hugged her back, "I uh had something to do. Are you ok?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes. But I can't find Sun Hawk or Night Hawk anywhere. They are ok aren't they?"  
  
Robin looked into Sarah's bright green eyes, "Yes..They.are." He put Sarah down and she ran to Aquaman grabbing his hand and holding it.  
  
They walked a little further trying to find a place to sleep and Sarah never stopped talking. After one hour Sarah let Superman carry her, not long afterwards she fell asleep.  
  
"Oracle just who are Sun Hawk and Night Hawk?" inquired Batman.  
  
Oracle shrugged, "I think they use to be JR. Super Friends. Night Hawk has Red Curly short hair. Sun Hawk has long black hair it used to be short. I think their names are Wendy and Marvin why?"  
  
As soon as she said that all five stopped in their tracks.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" They all yelled.  
  
Robin grimaced at the site of Marvin saving people. Wend would be alright but Marvin..holy trouble.  
  
"Boy I feel safe at the moment."  
  
Wonder Woman and Aquaman chuckled at what Robin had just said.  
  
Then a voice was heard, "..Sarah." It sounded like it was coming from a radio.  
  
Oracle grabbed Sarah's left arm and pulled her watch off. "Yes Sunk Hawk? Sarah is asleep. It's Oracle."  
  
There was a pause then a mans voice was heard, "She is alright isn't she? We were together then we got separated."  
  
Wonder Woman blushed, Marvin did sound kinda cute. Not the high geeky voice she was use to.  
  
"Oracle give you your coordinates we want to stick with you guys."  
  
"We are down Central Street in down town Metropolis."  
  
"Roger. We are coming. Night Hawk Out."  
  
"I suggest we stop here and wait."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
More coming.  
  
Like?!?! Review and I'll write more.  
  
~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Littlest Robin  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~  
  
Sorry bout the long update. ^_^; I kind of got writers block…  
  
~~  
  
The Superfriends waited and waited. Sun Hawk and Night Hawk never appeared.  
  
Sarah had woken up a couple of times only to fall back asleep in Superman's arms.  
  
Robin was dozing off everyonce and awhile only to poked by Batman.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Night Hawk they're to many of them." Sun Hawk shouted as she knocked a couple of soliders out.  
  
"That's not my fault now is it?"  
  
Sun Hawk rolled her eyes, and turned back to the problem. They were half way there when Darkwa attacked. His minions were everywhere.  
  
Darkwa smiled as his minion's destroyed the town even more. "Once I find the girl the universe will be mine." He looked around through his see all window and found her.  
  
"Mara! Kniy! Jiusf!"  
  
"Yes sire!" Three figures appeared. One Mara, was a purple elf girl. Her long silver hair went past her waist. She was wearing a tunic that matched her blue eyes. The second one Kniy was of the galaxy Minu, he was a mixture of a troll and elf. Kniy was very tall and had long greenish hair. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of torn shorts. The third Jiusf was a wizard from a different dimension. His eyes were blank and he floated in the air with a crystal ball in front of him.  
  
"Go get the child and bring her to me. Bring the boy while you're at it."  
  
They bowed then disappered.  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Littlest Robin  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
I am having fun with this story so far…  
  
~~~  
  
Mara smiled evily as she watched the Super Friend's sleep. "Good plan Juisf."  
  
The wizard smiled. "Thank You Mara."  
  
"How long will it last?" Kniy asked. He didn't want any trouble.  
  
"Long enough. If you do your part right that is."  
  
Kniy growled and turned around glaring at the wizard, "I would shut up if I was you. You do nothing but sit on your butt while we do all the work."  
  
Mara stepped in between the two, "Shut up both of you. Now go get the girl and I'll get the boy."  
  
"But she bit me last time."  
  
"You are such a baby." Mara groaned. "Fine I'll get the girl."  
  
Kniy walked over and hit the Boy Wonder on the head just to make sure he was going to pop up and surprise him. He looked over to Mara who had the girl. :That was too easy…:  
  
:Shut up and come on.:  
  
Kniy nodded and followed. Mara sounded up tight. :And she has every right to..: They had tried many times to kidnap this girl. All attempts had failed.  
  
Back at Darkwa's strong hold Mara got near the door and whispered, "Juis Tufi."  
  
The door opened and they walked in.  
  
Darkwa appeared, "Ah, I see we have won this battle. Once I unleash the power this child has the galaxy will be mine."  
  
"What should we do to her?"  
  
"Tie her up and take their utility belts away."  
  
"What about the boy?"  
  
"Put him on the torture table. If she won't obey then we'll make her." Darkwa had a feeling that Sarah was going to be difficult. :Well,: he thought, :I'll fix that problem.:  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW then!!  
  
~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Littlest Robin  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~  
  
Ooo the plot thickens. ^_^ Hehe…  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Superman sat up looking around. "Come on everyone. Wake up."  
  
Batman sat up to notice that his partner was gone. "ROBIN!?!?"  
  
"Hey Sarah is gone to!!"  
  
Oracle let out a shakey sigh, "I hope Darkwa hasn't got her."  
  
"Dark who?"  
  
"Darkwa. He's the one who is causing all of these problems." Oracle was scared. She had planned to get Sarah out of this time period then let Sun Hawk and Night Hawk get rid of Darkwa. "I wonder what happened to Sun and Night Hawk?"  
  
"We're right here."  
  
The Super Friends turned around to see two people dressed in almost identical costumes.  
  
Night Hawk had on a navy shirt that matched a pair of tight navy pants. Wings extended from his back. His eyes were covered with a mask like Robin's only it had "ears" sticking up on either end.  
  
Sun Hawk had on a golden halter top with a matching pleaded skirt. Ankle high boots covered her feet and wings extended from her back also.  
  
"Marvin? Wendy?"  
  
They both smiled. Night Hawk laughed lightly, "I have a feeling that you are from the past." The young man took his mask off revealing the old Marvin they use to know. "I know I must look quite different from what you know me as in your time."  
  
Sun Hawk also took her mask off her eyes were still as bright as they use to be. "We both grew our hair out and joined the Shinkions in fighting Darkwa."  
  
"The Shinkions?" Inquired Aquaman. He had to give them credit. Wendy and Marvin both had turned out wonderfully.  
  
"Yes, they are a group of Super Heroes from all over the universe."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"On another mission. You see we patrol earth. And our last assignment was to protect Sarah. But we failed."  
  
Wonder Woman saw how down Wendy looked, "Don't worry. You haven't failed yet. We're going to get her back."  
  
Wendy looked to the Amazon Princess, Wonder Woman had always helped her no matter what she had done. "Of course."  
  
"Well then lets go. My guess is that they have Sarah and Robin in their strong hold."  
  
"Where is that Marvin?"  
  
"Night Hawk." The young man corrected Superman. "Down a couple of miles there."  
  
Superman nodded, it was now Night Hawk not Marvin. He would have to remember that. "Well lead the way Night Hawk."  
  
Wendy replaced her mask and grinned motioning for them to follow her, "This way."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~  
  
Like? Review then!!!  
  
~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Littlest Robin  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
Wow..I have typed a lot tonight.  
  
^_^  
  
~~  
  
"Unleash your power NOW!!" Sarah cowered trying to sink down lower, though her bonds wouldn't let her. Darkwa slapped her then motioned for them to shock Robin. "Do it or he dies."  
  
Sarah looked over fearfully to see Robin crying out in pain, "Robin!!!" Then she turned back to face Darkwa, "I don't know how!!!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Yes Kniy."  
  
Kniy took a deep breath then proceeded, "I think she is telling the truth, you are not going to get Galaxy Girl to show her true self that way."  
  
"G..Galaxy Gi..Girl?" Sarah inquired.  
  
Darkwa started laughing, "Yes my dear. Galaxy Girl. The strongest existence in the universe. That is you. She is hidden inside of you."  
  
"Inside of me?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And we're going to make her appear."  
  
"Sarah don't listen to them."  
  
"Robin?" Sarah looked over Darkwa's shoulder at the Boy Wonder.  
  
Robin struggled against his bonds only to be shocked again, "They only want to use you for evil."  
  
"Shut him up."  
  
"You'll never get Galaxy Girl out of me Darkwa!!"  
  
"You little brat!!"  
  
"You know." Mara knelt in front of the girl, "For a child you sure do know a lot. I am impressed by that."  
  
Sarah laughed nervously, "Glad you noticed."  
  
"But." Mara slapped her, "I hate when people put off the inevitable. If you would just let her out then we would free you and your brother."  
  
"Never!" Sarah might be young, but she wasn't stupid. She had learned a lot from the others. The 6 year old stuck her tongue out at Mara and Darkwa.  
  
"Hmm I see she is going to be stubborn. Show her Juisf what happens when people are stubborn." Kniy looked over to Juisf who started glowing blue. Then a loud scream was heard from Robin. "You see every time you make us mad Boy Blunder gets it. And let me tell you he doesn't much longer."  
  
Inside Sarah a fire was starting to boil. Every time she heard Robin yell it boiled more. Soon the fire exploded and Sarah glowed purple.  
  
"What is going on?!?!?" Mara jumped back getting in a defensive pose.  
  
Darkwa laughed, "This is perfect. Galaxy Girl is going to show her self."  
  
A bright light engulfed the strong hold and when it was gone Sarah was dressed in a skin tight garmet that kept changing colors. She had aged to a young teenager. Her eyes glowed a bright purple.  
  
Kniy backed up, "I don't like this.."  
  
"Stop hurting him now!!"  
  
"Her voice…"  
  
"I said stop it. You foolish creature. Thinking you can withstand my power. I was put in this young child's body to grow and mature but you made me appear to soon. My power is much to great for you. Not even Superman can withstand my powers."  
  
"Ah, Galaxy Girl, so we meet again." Darkwa walked up to the girl. "Lets talk shall we?"  
  
Her eyes glowed bright then went down to a dull purple again, "Release him at once or face the consequences." After Robin was released she floated over to him. She seemed just to move gracefully like she was wading in water. As Galaxy Girl walked a stream of rainbow colored stars followed behind her.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"My real name is Shari Juins. Sarah is just the soul of the child who is carrying my spirit." She hugged Robin tightly, a clear tear slid down her cheek, "Oh I have missed you so."  
  
"Missed me?" exclaimed Robin. "No I am only the past version of Robin."  
  
"Past, Future there is no difference. For he doesn't remember me either. But let me get us out of here. DARK WIND MIST!!!"  
  
A dark mist surround the room and Galaxy Girl picked Robin up and flew off.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
Wow..I am doing great.  
  
Like? Review Then  
  
~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Littlest Robin

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 7

(giggles nervously ehehehehehehehehehe. Yeh. um here is an Update. ;)

_"..Robin?" _Galaxy Girl whispered as she laid Robin down outside.

The Boy Wonder moaned and opened his eyes weakly. He saw a pretty girl hovering over him. "Who are you?" He sat up and looked around. They were back outside in the empty world.

The Girl sighed and sat down beside Robin, "_I am Galaxy Girl." _

"Where is Sarah? Is she alright?" Robin exclaimed standing. He didn't trust this girl yet. Behind him the others came running up.

"Robin!" Superman shouted. The Man of Steel flew infront of Robin, "Leave him alone!"

Galaxy Girl smirked her hair floating in the air. "_Not that I'd do anything wrong_," She replied eyes glowing, "_But you are no match for me. I have the same powers as you have. Please listen and listen good, for I don't have much time left, this child is to weak for me stay like this for a long time. Superfriends, you must protect this child until she is strong enough to change fully. I am Galaxy Girl, a mixture of all your powers. Allow Night Hawk and Sun Hawk to help. They are reincarnations of my personal body guards from long ago_." Then she floated around Superman to Robin placing her arms around Robin's neck. "_And You Robin, you are my one true love. We were to be wed in our past lives but thanks to Darkwa that was all destroyed_."

Robin gulped softly as the pretty eyes stared into his. Then a bright light flashed and Galaxy Girl was gone. In her place was Sarah. Sarah fell into Robin's arms sobbing. "ROBIN!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm scared. There were mean people!"

"Shh.." Robin settled on the ground his grip on Sarah tightening as the child cried. "It's alright. We're free." He looked to Superman and Batman, his blue eyes looked worried and confused. "She's got a fever."

"What?" Superman tried to take Sarah from Robin, but as always the little girl was stubborn and continued to cling to _her _Robin. "Robin, check her for a fever."

Wonder Woman looked over to Sun Hawk. "Sun, what's wrong with her?"

"It must be the energy that was taken when She transformed into Galaxy Girl. As Galaxy said, Wonder Woman, Sarah isn't strong enough to handle this yet."

"It's pretty high," Robin confirmed.

Above them lightening flashed and thunder sounded off in the distance. "We'd better sat up camp before it starts to rain." Night Hawk shouted over the thunder. Thanks to Superman's ability of fast speed, the camp was set up in no time.

"Lay her down," Batman ordered laying his cape on the ground.

"No!" Sarah whispered buring her face in Robin's shoulder, "Robin."

"I'm not leaving," Robin reassured sitting down beside the cape. The child had begun to shiver with chills. He himself was starting to feel light headed. "Sarah, I need you to sleep, alright? The sicky won't go away unless you take a nap."

Sarah blinked sleepily then yawned. "Sure you won't go away?"

Robin smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He layed her down on the cape and covered her up. In moments the child was asleep. Outside the rain started to fall in sheets. Robin blinked trying to clear the dots in his eyes.

"Robin?" Aquaman knelt down beside the Boy Wonder, "Great Neptune, I think he's got what she's got." Before Robin could fuss, Aquaman had a hand on Robin's forehead. "Get a bed for him as well.." Robin fell back into him groaning. Aquaman caught him and glanced worriedly to Batman.

Batman picked his partner up and layed him on the make shift bed beside Sarah. "Sleep, chum." He squeezed Robin's green gloved hand and ruffeled the brown hair. Beside Robin, Sarah murmured in her sleep and turned around on her stomach. "She's fine."

Robin smiled weakly then closed his eyes.

Night Hawk surveyed both, Robin and Sarah. Something about this was very weird. "They have the same thing.."

"What?" Sun Hawk asked confused. "I think you've lost it again, Brother." She took her mask off becoming Wendy again. Night Hawk did the same thing and once again was Marvin. The Super Friends felt more comfortable around these two then the costumed verisons.

"Ha Ha." Marvin commented. Then he scratched his chin, "No, I'm serious, Wendy. Robin and Sarah both have chills, fever, and are acting the same way."

"Yes," Oracle exclaimed, "Makes sense!"

'Why?"

"Sarah and Robin are bonded, Super Friends. I forgot about this becaused it's never been an issue." The wheel chair bound girl wheeled over beside Superman and Batman, who were both looking over the two 'childern'. "Their life forces are one."

"No wonder Robin felt what Sarah did." Superman exclaimed wiping sweat off the six year old's forehead. The little girl whimpered and curled close to the Man of Steel for heat and comfort expecting it to be Robin. Superman smiled weakly and gently, as if he was afraid that he was going to break her, rubbed her back his finger tips barely touching the costumed body. It was always awkward for him to comfort someone. His strength had always been to much to do much of anything. He was always afraid of hurting someone. She didn't move away.

"Life Forces are one? How is that possible? Robin is at least 16 years older than Sarah."

"In this life time, sure. But in their old life time- I wonder." Oracle crossed her arms deep in thought. "The fever is just over exhurtion in the body. They aren't ill- just over whelmed. Both had memories that were revealed before their times. "

"Yes I've known that. Any ideas of how to rid them of it? We've got to get Darkwa before it's too late." Wendy exclaimed.

"Why not let them sleep it off and see what it's like in the morning?" Wonder Woman put in.

"Sounds good to me." Batman glanced at Oracle. "Ok with you?"

"Worth a shot." She replied.

Everyone settled down on the ground in some sort of positions and in moments everyone was asleep.

End Chapter 7


End file.
